


Beach Night

by Kaaaaarooooo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friend to Lover, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Malec is very minor, Pure, Same for Clace, Sort Of, i think, if you blink twice you miss them, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: Simon organizes a night out at the beach with his friends, Clary, Luke, Magnus, Alec, the whole vampire clan and especially his crush, Raphael Santiago.





	Beach Night

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta

It had been 6 months since Simon Lewis had discovered the existence of a new world called the "Downworld", in fact it was not exactly another world just new species of creatures, the Shadowhunters, those who have angel blood flowing in their veins, of which his best friend Clary Fray was part, the Warlocks, simply sorcerers but not of the Harry Potter way, just less human like Magnus Bane who without his glamour had beautiful yellow cat eyes, fairies, without wings but with ears pointed, the werewolves who were transforming only when they wanted to, Luke Garroway, the person he considered a second father since he had lost his, had become the leader of the New York pack, and finally the vampires, totally human in appearance but completely dead inside, reflecting despite all the rumors in the mirrors and feeding only on blood from hospitals and not directly on humans (fortunately), Raphael Santiago, first name and angel face, respected and adored leader by the members of his clan, that of New York, best friend of Magnus Bane and best enemy, but just for the war werewolf/vampire joke, of Luke Garroway, but above all and surely the most important Simon's crush, even if he felt that the word crush was too weak to describe how he felt about the Mexican. He was convinced that his love was one-way but he was console by enjoying the moments he could spend with the Latino, which was quite often, because to the surprise of many people they got along wonderfully and had created a very strong complicity and friendship, and if Simon were to settle for that he would do it with pleasure. The other members of the clan had all adopted him, especially Lily Chen who constantly teased him about his feelings towards his clan leader, apparently he was not subtle and the only unconscious person was Raphael himself.

Simon was almost part of the clan except that he did not drink blood and did not live with them, but he spent a lot of time at the Dumort Hotel, their place of residence. They were making movie nights, video games, books and board games. It was Simon who, upon getting to know them, had offered them these activities and in the end it had become a habit. Lily had once told him that he was their little ray of sunshine, Simon had miraculously held back his tears.

But even though Simon liked to spend his evenings with them at the hotel he wanted to do something outside, something different. It was June and it was hot, very hot, the weather announced the heat wave and even if the vampires could not feel the heat, he did. So he had proposed, just after sunset of course to the whole clan, Magnus, Alec, Luke and Clary to spend an evening at the beach. He had found a place not too far away that was not too busy. Everyone had accepted with joy.

~~~~~

The day of the evening at the beach had arrived, since Magnus did not know where the beach was he could not make a portal until then, but owning a van Simon had decided to drive everyone there.

He had started by picking up Magnus and suddenly Alec who was naturally at the loft. Then Luke at the Jade Wolf. He stopped briefly at the institute to retrieve Clary and at the same time, although there was no basic plan but it was Clary's boyfriend, Jace Wayland. Finally his last stop was the Hotel Dumort where an overexcited vampire group was waiting for him in front of the hotel... but someone was missing, the most important, Raphael.

Lily, who had climbed to the front in the passenger seat, immediately explained to Simon why Raphael was not present.

"He got a call yesterday for a meeting tonight, I wanted to take his place but they demanded that the clan leader be present. I'm sorry."

"Oh... Ok. It's not a big deal." This is what Simon wanted to make believe but he was both disappointed and sad, but it was not Raphael's fault. He forced himself to smile so as not to alert others even though he knew Lily was not fooled. "Everyone is ready? You haven't forgotten anything?"

Everyone screamed at the same time. "YES and NO!!!!!"

Simon restarted the van to head for the beach. He had turned on the radio to put on a background of music even if no one really heard it because of the hosts who teased each other nicely.

"Ahhh, I didn't miss the smell of dog." Said Lily, plugging her nose.

"I think it smells more dead than dog, but hey." Luke replied.

"If someone says it smells like a cat, I hit him." Says Magnus in a menacing tone, removing his glamour for a moment to show off his beautiful but menacing cat eyes. The rest of the group burst out laughing.

The rest of the journey passed like this, between reflection, teasing, false threat. They had managed to put a smile back on Simon's face, which was a victory for Lily. After about thirty minutes of journey they finally arrived at their destination. Simon parked in the parking lot. They all ran down like children with their belongings. Fortunately everyone had put their bathing suit under their clothes.

There were three different groups of people, those who barely set foot on the still hot sand, undressed and jumped into the water, well that was the vampires. Those who set up their belongings cleanly and entered the water delicately, the Shadowhunters and Luke. Finally, Magnus and Simon had taken off their clothes but had just sat on the sand and watched the others bathe.

"You're not going for a swim?"

"Not yet, I don't really want to."

"Weird from the person who organized this party." Simon merely nodded his shoulders. "It has nothing to do with Raphael's not being here."

Simon closed his eyes and sighed. "Yes."

"Sheldon, you're not going to deprive yourself because he's not here, on the contrary will have fun."

"I know it's stupid but... I wanted so much to spend this evening with him, for once that we had planned an activity outside the hotel."

"It's not stupid and then believes me I'm sure he's in a very bad mood right now."

"And you, why don't you enjoy the water with Alec?"

"Hm... It's a question for another time." Magnus says with an enigmatic smile.

Speaking of Alec, he was heading for Magnus and Simon, drops of water dripping from his hair and muscular body. When he arrived in front of Magnus, he bent down and gave him a quick kiss and then sat down on the other side of Magnus.

"Thank you Simon for this idea, I admit it made me feel good."

"You're welcome."

"Why don't you go for a swim?"

It was Magnus who answered in Simon's place. "Raphael."

"Ah." Said Alec apparently not surprised.

"Seriously, I'm so obvious."

Magnus and Alec looked at him and nodded.

Simon growled and put his head on his lap.

"Ahhh love is sometimes complicated and sometimes simple. But in your situation Samuel it could be so easy."

"Ah yes, and how?"

"You just have to tell him."

"To lose him, it is out of the question."

Magnus sighed and pinched his nose. "You're really blind, even worse than Alec."

"Hey!"

"I don't understand."

"That's what I'm saying. Well it's very simple..."

But Alec cut him off. "Mags, no, you have to let them."

"Honey, if we don't give them a boost they'll never make it."

"Let the time run."

Magnus sighed and said reluctantly. "Fine."

"You know I'm here."

"Yeah. Don't worry about it."

As Simon was about to ask for an explanation, the clan members began to scream with joy.

"RAPHAELLLLLLLLl!!!!!"

~~~~~

Simon turned his head so fast that he almost got the rabbit and there he saw him, in one of his expensive suits, looking tired but still smiling, Raphael, who was in Simon's eyes always beautiful.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?" Asked Lily who had come out of the water to greet her clan leader.

"The meeting is over earlier."

"Great. Hurry up and put yourself in your jersey and join us."

Raphael nodded and took off his suit jacket, which he threw at Simon.

As his clothes disappeared from his body, Simon swallowed his saliva and held his breath. When Raphael had finally finished, leaving only his bathing suit on his hips, Simon stood speechless in front of the beauty in front of him, Raphael was a true god with his bronze skin but slightly pale, his abdominals sculpted just as he needed to, he was perfect.

"Shut your mouth, you're going to drool." Magnus said, sneering.

Simon closed his mouth and elbowed Magnus. Raphael walked up to them with his frowns and pointed to Simon.

"Why aren't you in the water?"

"I wasn't in the mood."

Raphael frowned. "You're the one who offers to spend an evening at the sea but you're not in the mood?"

"Yes?"

"Not even in your dream Lewis." Raphael stooped down and caught Simon, who screamed in surprise, and he put him on his shoulder like a potato bag, under the laughter of others who had turned to them when they heard Simon's howl. Raphael went to the water's edge, counted to three, Simon begging him not to do it but at 3 Raphael threw Simon into the water.

"You see, you just have to let them do it." Said Alec looking at the scene with a smile.

"Hm, you're too often right, my love." Magnus kissed his boyfriend tenderly.

~~~~~

Raphael had finished his meeting earlier, he decided to join the others at the beach. With his vampire speed he got there pretty fast. As soon as his feet were on the sand, the members of his clan had shouted his name and Lily had welcomed him with open arms but above all to whisper something to him.

"Your little sun was very sad without you." She winked at him and went back into the water.

When Raphael's eyes had landed on Simon he had noticed that Simon was looking at him intensely, feeling a little tease, he had decided to undress slowly, making his little effect with Simon.

Once in a bathing suit he approached Simon to find out why Simon was not in the water and after an unsatisfactory answer he carried Simon into the water and threw him in.

And now he was there, holding his belly so much he laughed, Simon's head was dying of laughter. But because of a lack of vigilance he found himself in turn with his head in the water and when he came out the roles were reversed and it was Simon who laughed at him.

"Are we even?" He asked Simon

"Yes."

"Cool."

"So what was this meeting like?"

"Horrible." They laughed.

"So this evening came at the right time."

"It's going to kill me to admit it but... Yes, I really needed it."

"You're welcome."

Raphael splashed Simon.

"Hey!" Simon took revenge and they began a battle, but after a few seconds Raphael disappeared underwater. Simon stopped moving and tried to look for the vampire without success, then he felt something brushing his leg, two hands wrapped around his ankles and pulled him down, Simon found himself underwater and when he came up to the surface he saw Raphael making fun of him.

"You're going to pay for it."

"Ohhh, I'm afraid."

"You should."

"You'd have to catch me for that."

Raphael began swimming using his super speed which created a pout on Simon's face.

"It's not fair."

"No one said it had to be. Okay, no super speed, no strength, nothing."

"Here, this is fair play. Now to the two of us."

Simon ran over Raphael who avoided him, even without using his great abilities, it was not very difficult, but when after several unsuccessful attempts Raphael saw that Simon was about to give up, he let himself be caught and sink. Once on the surface he saw Simon making fun of him and pulling his tongue. Raphael approached Simon and shook his now curly hair on the human face. Once again tied, they decided to swim quietly.

"So, is college going well?"

"Right now it's fine but there's going to be the final exams and I'm starting to stress."

"I'm sure it's going to be okay."

"I hope so, but that's why I want to relax now, because I know I'm not going to be able to do it for a while." Raphael nodded in understanding. "And you, the clan, the Shadowhunters etc...?"

Raphael nodded. "Routine, we're in peacetime, fortunately."

A comfortable silence settled between them. Simon let himself float on his back, doing the plank. His eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply. Raphael was content to look at him, to admire his beauty, his purity. He was so absorbed in contemplating the slightly tanned, lean body, a form of muscle emerging, from the Mundane, that he did not notice that the crow had opened his eyes and looked at him. Simon stood up to bring Raphael out of his lethargy and gently approached him.

~~~~~

Raphael's gaze on his body had given Simon an unmatched confidence, he thought that maybe his feelings were not one-way. He approached the clan leader delicately and decided to test an approach.

"There's something I've always wanted to do in the water, but it's stupid." Said Simon, drawing Raphael's attention.

"Hm?" Raphael answered, inviting Simon to continue.

"Let someone carry me and make me float and turn on the water."

Raphael looked at him with frowns, as if he did not understand what he was saying.

"Let it go, it's silly anyway."

"No..." Raphael paused for a long time, thinking about what to do next. "Show me."

Simon did not hesitate for a second, he crossed the few centimeters that separated them and crossed his arms around Raphael's neck.

"First carry me." Raphael executed himself, grabbed Simon's thighs and lifted him up. Simon enlaced Raphael's hips with his legs. "You have to hold me well because I'm going to lean back."

Raphael nodded and shook his grip slightly on Simon's thighs without hurting him. Simon dropped back until his arms were fully stretched and the back of his head touched the water.

"Is that good?

Simon closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of well-being. "Perfect."

They remained like this, in silence, for a few comfortable minutes until Raphael tore that silence.

"You must have a sore arm. Spread them around you like when you're doing the plank, I'm going to hold your back so you don't flow."

Simon hummed in response and executed himself. He had never felt as good as now, comfortable, safe, soothed, in Raphael's arms and his upper body moving to the rhythm of the water, it was a feeling so beautiful and pure that he could almost cry and that feeling intensified when Raphael made it spin gently as if it were the lightest and most important thing in the world.

Both were completely oblivious to the environment around them, as if they were alone in the worlds, so they did not see all the eyes placed on them.

~~~~~

"You see I told you." Says Alec

"Hm." Magnus replied, looking at the scene in front of him tenderly. He was so happy for his best friend. "Do you think they will agree to go to double dates with us?"

"Oh, I don't know. It's possible, but don't dream too much."

Magnus' eyes had turned to his beautiful boyfriend. "I love you."

Alec looked at his lover tenderly, he bent down to give him a languid kiss. "I love you too."

~~~~~

"How long have they been together?" Asked Jace.

"They're not."

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Yes, at least not yet I suppose."

"They look like an old married couple."

"If you say so."

"Does that bother you?"

Clary sighed. "Honestly, Raphael is not my first choice for Simon or even the last but... If he makes him happy, I can only accept him."

Jace approached Clary and took her in his arms. "It's very mature. And then rest assured we will always be the most beautiful and the sexiest." He bent down and kissed his laughing girlfriend but a throat scrape interrupted them.

"A little hold." Said Luke looking at Jace with a black look.

"So we mind you, but they don't?"

"They don't kiss."

"Ohhh come on Luke, Clary is no longer a little girl."

Luke merely growled and mumbled in his beard as he walked away. "These young people."

~~~~~

"Kyaaaa guys, look but discreetly." Said Lily eyes full of stars looking at her clan leader and friend with Simon.

"Finally." Says Elliott

"It's about time." Added Jacob

"Hallelujah." Outbid Stan.

"Calm down, guys, they didn't even kiss." Dolly said with a sigh.

"No but I feel they are going to officially become a couple tonight. Well come on, we stop looking at them because they're going to notice, we're going to leave them in their bubble."

~~~~~

Simon didn't know how long they had been like this but he didn't care, it was so nice. He gently opened his eyes and stood up slowly, his arms automatically regaining their seats on Raphael's neck.

"Thank you."

"It was a pleasure. Hm we have watchers."

"What?"

"Even if they think they're discreet, they're not."

Realizing what Raphael meant, Simon shrugged. "Oh, I don't care. Does that bother you?"

"I don't think so."

"I can walk away if you prefer."

"No, it's just that I don't like it when the attention is focused on me."

"Definitely you're perfect." Simon froze, it was out on his own, he had not been able to hold it back. "Uh..." He looked away and bit his lower lip, he began to detach himself from Raphael, but Raphael stopped him.

"Stay." Raphael paused, took one of his hands off Simon's thighs and placed a strand of hair that had stuck on the forhead of the Mundane behind his ear, and with his thumb he stroked his temple.

Simon couldn't help but tilt his head into contact. "Raphael." He whispered his name as a prayer.

"Tell me what you want Simon."

"I... I want... you kiss me." That's it he said, there was no turning back possible but unlike in the early evening he felt rather confident.

Raphael drew his face closer to Simon's until their lips almost grazed. "Sure?" he said. Simon nodded and closed his eyes waiting. Raphael was not prayed any longer, he reduced the little distance between them and laid his mouth on Simon's, who sighed with contentment. Their first kiss was slow, sweet, almost chaste, their mouths moving against each other. They quickly parted ways, but that was enough for now, their smiles were proof of that.

A burst of applause, hissing and shouting rang out when their kisses stopped, troublesome the both.

Simon buried his head in the hollow of Raphael's neck and laugh. "I think they wanted it as much as we did."

Raphael laughs in turn. "They are capable of making a party in our honor."

"Oh please don't."

"Don't worry, I wouldn't let them do it."

Simon stood up. "Really?" he said.

Raphael sighed. "No sorry, but between Magnus and Lily we're not going to have a choice."

"Hm, damn. But in the meantime, we can enjoy being that both of us to keep kissing."

"Ah yes?"

Simon nodded. He grabbed Raphael's cheeks and bent down for a second, languid kiss this time.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, Do not hesitate to tell me if there are big mistakes.
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you like it.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always a pleasure


End file.
